


MCYT oneshots

by Warriorwolf638



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Bad Parenting, Dream Smp, Dream and George fly to Texas, Dream gets recognised, Dream's siblings, Elytra, Explosion, Fighting, Halloween Challenge, Hybrids, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pogtopia, Sapnap Angst, Sapnap is a child, Sapnap nearly dies, Sapnap's siblings, Sapnap's sister, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Technoblade siblings, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Ph1lZA, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dream team, l'manburg, manburg, they're good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorwolf638/pseuds/Warriorwolf638
Summary: Random one-shots I think aboutThey're about the Dream SMPRequests are open
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044999
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. Halloween

" So what are you guys doing for Halloween?" George's voice rang out through discord

"Idk man, I have an exam I have next week so I'll probably be studying"

"Oh wow that sucks Sapnap" George exclaimed

"How bout you Dream"

"I don't know, Drista is going with her friends and the rest of my family is going out for dinner"

"I'll probably stream some speed runs"

There was a pause over the chat, in the background there was some squeaking which was probably Sapnap spinning on his chair.

"I'VE GOT IT"

" Holy shit Sapnap, my ears," I say while pulling my earphones away

"Sorry Dream, as I was saying, I've got an idea"

He took a dramatic pause

"Well get on with it"

" Oh shut up George, anyway we should dress up yourselves for Halloween and hand out candy, see if anyone recognises us"

I stared at my screen in confusion

"Wait, so like me going outside right now and see if anyone recognises me"

Doubt anyone will

"No dumbass, like me, Nick, dresses up as Sapnap, George dresses up as GeorgeNotFound and you, Clay, dress up as Dream"

"You do realise my skin is a green man with a face on his chest, I'm not sure I can dress up like that"

Across the voice chat, someone slammed their hand against the desk

Probably Sapnap

" No, dress up like the fandom pictures you, with the green hoodie and white face mask"

"Oh, so you'll be wearing your bandana, your white and a black shirt with the fire emblem on it and sketchers. And George will be wearing his glasses and a blue shirt with a red and white box"

"YES, thanks for finally getting it, George what do you think"

"I think it's a pretty cool idea, I can also get the rest of the SMP on it"

That would be interesting, although people like Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur already look like their in-game skins

"Holy shit imagine Techno in the pig mask, I would go all the way to San Francisco to see that"

"Pfft sure you would Sap"

"Unlike you, I can actually go and see Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo as well as a few others"

"Oh stop rubbing in that you can drive like 30 minutes to see Will and 3hr to see Tommy, while it takes me like 13hr to drive to see Dream"

Oof, do we really live that far away from each other. I never really noticed

"Wait so let me get this straight, were getting the whole SMP to cosplay themselves and I have to make myself a costume"

"Yes" Exclaimed George and Sapnap at the same time

"Ok then"

___________At about 4pm on Halloween_____________

Ding

I peered down at my phone

SAPNAP SENT PHOTO TO MCYT CHAOS

I went to go click on the image, I was not prepared. Sapnap was standing in front of his mirror in full costume. He had the white bandana tied under his brown hair. He actually shaved his face which is surprising. Did he get himself a fucking shirt printed with the fire emblem? How!? He was wearing a black hoodie under his white shirt. The pants were sweatpants with white stripes and of course, he had the iconic light up sketchers.

The pictures triggered a whole bombardment of pictures from everyone

George looked average

So did Tommy and Tubbo, although Tubbo did have a cute little bee plush

Wilbur had his fucking outcast coat. How did he get that

Eret had his sunglasses, a crown and a bi bride flag cape

Quakity had a goddamn suit and that stupid beanie thing

Niki was dressed as normal, so was ItsAlyssa

Punz was wearing a white hoodie and Ponk looked identical to his character

Skeppy was wearing an aqua hoodie and beanie, he was also holding a diamond sword

Bad had a goddamn black hood with red outlines, he had a black shirt and pants plus big black boots. He had gloves with red outlines also. He had cute red horns on is head as well. How tf are they getting this shit?

Awesamdude was dressed as a creeper and Purpled was in a purple hoodie

Tommy kept spamming he was the Purple guy from Fnaf

Next up were the furries

Jschlatt had cute little sheep ears attached to his ears, his massive ram horns were overshadowing them though. He also managed to get a suit

Antfrost was wearing some cat ears, he had a nose and whiskers drawn onto his face. Probably by his boyfriend. He had a small bell around his neck. He was wearing a turquoise hoodie with a little cattail peaking out the back

Fundy was wearing a fucking orange wig with fox ears. So much for not wanting to be a furry. He had his iconic black hat and black jacket. He also managed to obtain a fox tail

Apparently, Karl, Callahan, Hbomb and Thunder couldn't do it

Holy shit, everyone must be really hyped about this. They all put so much into their cosplay

I looked back at the chat only to find them spamming me and Techno

TommyInnit : Dream and Techno better fucking do it or I will lose my shit

BadBoyHalo: Language

Sapnap: Dream said he would do it and if he doesn't I will personally fly to Florida and get him

WilburSoot: I blackmailing Techno so he should do it

Eret: You're doing what now

I grabbed my phone and started typing

Dream: I'm just getting ready now

Sapnap: Good

TommyInnit: Oooo Big D face reveal, POG

Tubbo: POG

I quickly changed into my green hoodie. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves and my dark grey pants. I swiftly grabbed my leather boots and leather straps. Last was the mask. I tightly strapped it around my face. Good no one will see my face.

Another notification dinged on my phone

TECHNOBLADE SENT PHOTO TO MCYT CHAOS

This should be interesting

Techno had bought himself a long pink wig and tied it into a braid. He had the pig mask which looked like almost an exact replica of the one from SAD-ist's video. His crown shone. His robe was floor-length. He had boots shaped like pig feet. So much effort holy shit

Technoblade: Are you happy

WilburSoot: Very

TommyInnit: POG

Tubbo: POG

Sapnap: POG

Quakity: POG

I guess it's my turn

I took out my phone and angled towards the mirror, I had my hood down so you could see my long hair

DREAM SENT IMAGE TO MCYT CHAOS

Sapnap: You actually put effort into it, I'm surprised

GeorgeNotFound: Very surprised

Tommyinnit: I feel cheated, no face reveal

Technoblade: I as well feel cheated

Dream: Ok, I'll do a face reveal to you guys at the end of the night ok?

WilburSoot: Ok

Timeskip to like 8 pm (also Corona in this isn't as bad and people are out of quarantine)

Lots of kids had come by throughout the night, I was nearly out of lollies. I hadn't been recognised yet thankfully. I think I few kids recognised my character but not me so that's a plus.

Dream: Have you guys been recognised yet?

Tommyinnit: Almost immediately

Tubbo: Same

WilburSoot: Same

Sapnap: Some kids came by dressed as the dream team and one dressed as me recognised me

Sapnap: That kid was so excited I thought they were going to die of a heart attack

George: I saw a kid dressed as dream and he recognised me

Bad: I got recognised

Skeppy: So did I

Eret: Some girls bowed down at me a told me I was there lord a saviour and now I'm just confused

Quakity: I'm giving out sherbet and saying 'enjoy your drugs', the parents are giving me weird looks

Fundy: People keep calling me a furry

Jschlatt: I got called a furry and a dictator, so basically it was a fun night

Tubbo: How is that fun?

Jschlatt: They asked for an autograph after

Technoblade: Some 13 year old looked me up and down, he then said 'Nice cosplay but you don't look anything like the real thing' and I just looked him a dead in the eye and yelled ' Techno neva dies'. The look on his face sold by night

TommyInnit: Wow

Dream: A group of kids are turning onto my street, they kinda look like us, wish me luck.

I placed my phone down and opened the door

I was presented to a group of 14-year-old dresses like me, George, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, Tommy and Tubbo

Oh fuck, I'm gonna get recognised but like at the same time, I can't believe someone dressed up as me. I'm fangirling for my fangirls

"TRICK OR TREAT"

" Geez my ears"

The girl dressed as Dream gave me a look of shock

I put my mask up to grab the lollies

"Anyway, here's your sweets" I exclaimed as I dumped chocolate in their baskets

The group stared at me for a bit

I flashed an awkward smile. Wtf am I supposed to do, why won't they leave

In a second a camera flash went off. I snapped my neck around and saw Tubbo holding a camera

The group immediately sprinted away

Shit


	2. Sapnap goes missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap goes missing and Dream, George and Sapnap's sister went to find him

"Where's Sapnap?" Dream muttered, George and him had been talking for almost an hour and Sapnap still hadn't shown up to record

"I dunno, he's rather late though" George answered, now that he thought about it Sapnap isn't usually late. He's usually the first one in the VC.

"I know, we have to record soon, otherwise I won't have time to edit the video" Dream agreed, spinning around on his chair. He subconsciously checked his calendar while spinning. It appeared that he was going to a family reunion in the late afternoon which seemingly stretched o the next day _. I don't have any time, I won't get the editing done on time unless we start now._

_"_ I think we start recording" Dream faced back towards his monitor

_"_ That's a little rude, don't you think?' George tried to put up an argument, not wanting to hurt his feelings

"I mean he ditched us first didn't he?" Dream retorted trying to shut the fight down, to be honest, he was getting tired of the waiting and was itching for some challenges

"Fine" George mumbled letting his initial argument go, he proceeded to set up ready for stream's next challenge

**____________Three days later_______________ **

Dream had just gotten back from his relative's house to a shitload of messages. Most of them weren’t aimed at him directly. They were more concerned about Sapnap. For why he wasn't in the most recent video and how he hadn't been active on social media for the last few days. _That's very unlike Sapnap. He sticks to his phone like the goddamn plague. There is no way he would've disappeared right?_

"Hey George, have you heard from Sapnap the last few days"

"No, why?" George replied slightly concerned

"Most of his fans are panicking and texting me" Dream uttered quickly

"They're what!? Something must be wrong then" George did a full-on turn in his room

"Do you have contact with his family at all?" George proposed hoping that maybe Dream did and we can find out where the fuck their friend went

"I do actually, I have the contacts of both his sisters" Dream said as he scrolled through his phone trying to find the eldest one's contact

"He has sisters! I thought he was an only child"

"Shut up George I'm trying to call Bella (pretty sure that's not her actual name)"

"Who's Bella?"

"His sister now shut it"

The phone sat in Dream's hand, it rang three times before someone picked up

"Hello?" Bella had picked up the phone on instinct without looking at the caller ID, I mean who would be calling at 10pm anyway

"Um, hi Bella it's Clay" Dream introduced himself

"Why are you using your real name" George whispered making hand signals along the way. Dream quickly shushed him

"Clay? Your Nick's friend right. What do you need?" Bella asked trying to be polite but the overall tone came off as rude

"Yea, I was wondering, have you seen Nick recently?" Dream asked

"I was supposed to meet up with him yesterday but he didn't show up, otherwise I would have no idea where he is" Bella replied

"What do you mean, you wouldn't know where he is anyway. Don't you two live together" Dream inquired. Sapnap's only 19, surely he still lives with his parents

"Definitely not, our parents kicked him out the moment he was 18, he was lucky he had a career, otherwise he would have been pretty screwed. Actually, I don't even know what he does for a living" Bella responded calmly like it was a normal thing for parents to do

"Your parents did WHAT!?" Dream yelled in disbelief, he had always thought that Sapnap lived in his parents

"Did they really do that" George muttered, leaning back in his chair

"Oh yea, a few days before his birthday mum told him to pack his bags and they kicked him to the curb on his birthday. Now that I think about that'll be me in like a year" Bella stated as though it was obvious

Dream sat there dumbfounded, mouth agape. He had known Nick for 7 years. 7 whole ass years and he'd never realised any of this

"What do you mean you don't know how he makes his money" George questioned, bringing Dream out of his pondering

"Yea what do you mean" Dream pushed Georges question

"Well he randomly started earning income, we never questioned it" Bella drawled starting to get bored

"Wait so you have no idea he's a YouTuber" George realised

"GEORGE" Dream yelled, based off the information Bella had just given there's obviously a reason he hadn't told her

"He's a what" Bella snapped instantly intrigued

" A YouTuber" George shrugged

"Wait really, which one" Bella had her full attention on the conversation now "He likes Minecraft so that's probably what he does on YouTube right" she pointed her finger towards the wall, even though no one was there

"Yea" George answered

"Ok so let me cross off the Minecraft YouTubers he likely is" " I mean he can't be that popular right" She got her fingers out and started putting one down for every Youtuber she listed "Ranboo, Eret, Fundy, Purpled, Punz, Ponk, MegaPVP, Antfrost, Awesamdude" "Is he any of those"

"No" Dream muttered, upset that they were getting off-topic

"Is he bigger then?" Bella inquired

"He is" George responded

" No way is he Technoblade or BadBoyHalo?"

"He's Sapnap" Dream uttered starting to get annoyed

"HOLY SHIT, I watch my own fucking brother and I didn't even notice" Bella exclaimed rather loudly. She had been giving money to her own brother over donations. She of noticed, I mean his voice is the same. He sounds happier over stream though, more lively. If he had turned his face cam on she would have noticed but he never did.

"Does that mean you're Dream and your Georgenotfound" She realised, I mean it makes sense since her brother Sapnap and his two best friends are Dream and George

"Yea we are, anyway back to the topic of Nick. Where is he" Dream changed the subject

"I don't know, I mean he's probably at his house. I could drive there and give you a visual" Bella went back to her bored tone.

"Yes please, facetime us when you get there," George asked, he was happy they were finally going to find out what happened to his friend

**__________32 minutes later______________ **

_Incoming call from Sapnap's sister_

_"_ Oh my god finally" Dream complained as he opened the facetime

"Ok, so I'm here. This is his house" Bella turned the camera around to show a two-story house. There were large windows which were all tinted. There were a small balcony and lights decorating the rim of the second story **_(This is all based off Skeppy's limo picture lol)_**

_He's got a nice place_ , Dream quickly composed his thoughts back to the safety of his friend

"I'm going to go in now" Bella announced while searching for her keys, she quickly found them and unlocked the door

From the front door, there was a small hallway that leads to a dining room/kitchen. There were a coloured glass table and marble countertop

"So this is his kitchen, I'm going to head to his room now" Bella swung her phone around and headed up a flight of stairs. She jiggled the door nob, it took a bit of effort but after a few attempts, she got it open.

Nick's room was a mess, there were clothes flung everywhere. Trash was in every crevice and there was a bit of vomit leading to the bathroom. His stream setup was in the corner facing towards his Texas flag. Near the door was his wardrobe with was opposite his bed. His computer was wide up with different medicines popped up on the screen.

"This doesn't look good at all" Bella stated starting to get worried. She was worried about her brother, well step-brother but a brother nonetheless. Usually, Nick was responsible and rarely got in trouble. He'd only ever failed one test and had only got in one fight. This situation was very unusual

"Yea no shit, it looked like someone died in here" George joked trying to lighten the mood, obviously failing and making himself more worried

"Can we head to the bathroom, there looks like there's vomit leading there" Dream suggested, starting to get concerned

"Um, sure" Bella was snapped out of her daze

She slowly walked towards the bathroom, avoiding the trash, clothes and vomit on the floor

She nudged the door open.

And

There he was

She stopped still

A gasp was heard over the microphone

Sapnap was lying the bathtub. Well, he wasn't really lying it was more like he fell over backwards. He had vomit running from his mouth down his shirt. It was starting to fill the bath too. The most frightening thing was the large gash down the right side of his face. It was crusty and looked infected.

"Holy shit" Dream whispered, still in shock. He had leaned closer to screen as though it would magically teleport him there

Bella placed her phone on the sink and angled it towards the bathtub so they could still see

"Nick, hey Nick. Nick wake up. NICK!?" She hopped forwards and started squeezing his toes. There was no response.

She looked over his face. And was struck by the realisation that

_He's not breathing, holy shit he stopped breathing_

"George, Clay he stopped breathing," Bella said starting to hyperventilate

"HE FUCKING WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED" Dream screamed

"I don't know he vomited again and then he just stopped" Bella whispered, luckily Dream was still able to hear her.

George was still frozen in shock.

"Ok, I think he might vomit blocking his airway. I'm going to have you turn him on his side and get the vomit out of his throat" Dream stated calmly

Bella started to do as he said

"How do you know this?" George asked being snapped back into reality

"I did surf club when I was younger, they taught us this stuff **_(I don't even know if Florida has surf club rip)_** Dream quickly responded before dialling 911

"Hey, Bella what's his address?" Dream asked while talking to the ambulance workers

"It's xx/xx/xx," Bella said not talking an eye off her brother

"Ok thanks" Dream said before going back to talk to the ambulance

The rest of the night was a blur. The ambulance got there and Nick was taken to the closest hospital. Bella travelled in the ambulance with him. Sadly she couldn't keep Dream and George on facetime so she had to text them instead. After Nick was admitted to hospital Dream and George made a joint decision that they would fly to Houston. Both bought their tickets for a flight the next day

**__________2 days later_____________ **

_What the fuck is going on._ Sapnap had finally woken up and was looking around the room. _I can't really remember much. I'll probably remember later. I also can't see out of my right eye_. He reached up to touch it realising it was a bandage He looked around a little more. _Am I in a fucking hospital, what the hell happened._ His eyes locked onto a clock that was mounted on the wall opposite him. _It's the 15th! How. I was supposed to record with Dream and George on the 10th. I've probably disappointed them and my fans. Wow, Sapnap, you not only let down your fans but you also somehow got admitted to hospital._

While he was lost in his thoughts two people had entered the room _._

_"_ Nick?"

Sapnap snapped his neck towards the person who muttered his name. His eyes widened in shock.

Standing at the doorway was none other than Dream and George

"Oh my god, your finally awake" George stuttered to himself

Dream immediately ran and hugged Nick. Because he was taller it was a little awkward but nice. George followed in pursuit. They hugged and for about 5 minutes before Dream and George let go.

"We thought you were dead" Dream muttered breathlessly

"Why would you think that?" Sapnap asked confused

"Sap, your sister found you lying in your bathtub with blood and vomit dripping down your face. You even stopped breathing for a bit. The worst thing was that we were watching through facetime" George explained

"You've also been in a coma for two days" Dream added

It was finally coming back to Nick, he was starting to recall the events of the last 5 days. The party he went to with his friends. How they spiked his drink. How he got shit faced drunk. How they snorted cocaine. How he had gotten in a fight and walked home. Before finally collapsing in his bathtub while trying to patch up his face. He immediately felt guilty

"I'm so sorry, you had to see that," Sapnap said feeling deep regret

"It's fine, but now you're going to explain why you were like that" Dream demanded feeling angry that his friend got himself in this situation in the first place

"Ummm, well you see" Sapnap started inching away from their stares

"My friends convinced me to go to a party"

"I thought you hated parties" George questioned looking thoughtful

"I do, anyway they spiked my Sprite" Sapnap let out an exhausted sigh

"Are you serious, your underage why would they even do that and didn't you taste the difference" Dream ranted

"I thought it was a new type of Sprite" He shrugged "They got me absolutely shit faced and managed to get me to snort coke"

Dream and George looked at him in absolute disbelief.

"Do you mean like the drink?" George said even though they all knew he meant the drug

"No it was definitely cocaine," Sapnap said breaking the mood

Dream was absolutely destroyed by the fact that his best friend, who was 19 had snorted cocaine

"After that, I think I got into a fight with some big guys at the party, they mocked me for playing Minecraft I think so I punched the biggest one and they fucked me up from there" Sapnap turned to look at his friends who looked absolutely destroyed by the new

"I think I walked home and tried to patch up my eye when I fell unconscious" Sapnap looked at his two friends who were crying

They quickly pulled him into a big hug

"Never do that again," They said at the same time

"I won't"


	3. Withers (Hybrid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative scenario to the destruction of L'manburg (the one that happened today)

_Oh fuck_

Chaos was all there was. Massive craters expanded over L'manberg, they were jagged and spiky. Different ores pointed out along with the remains of wooden pillars. Water was spilling over the side of the holes. Lava was bubbling. People were dying. I looked up at an obsidian grid. The sound of Redstone was clicking although it could barely be heard over the sound of the exploding TNT. If you looked close enough you could see a bright green man running across the grids. _Dream._ A person's maniacal laughs filled the air. A moved my gaze towards a piglin hybrid, a rocket launcher was in his hand, a crazed expression on his face. _Technoblade._

_I should be fighting._ My bow entered my Hotbar and suddenly I was shooting arrows at the blade. _I don’t want to._ He looked around, upset that someone was interrupting his conversation with his brother. I knew I wasn't causing damage, but I kept shooting. _I don't want to fight with them._ I shot him again, my flaming arrow piercing his back, he was set alight _. I want to fight with my best friends_. The blade finally spotted me, yelling threats to my face and setting off fireworks. That doesn't scare me. Not anymore _. I want to cause chaos._

Every wither stopped dead still. Floating in the air. All fifteen withers. Immobile

"Hey guys, the withers aren’t attacking" Eret nervously muttered through the communicator.

Tommy picked up his comm having heard the message. "What the hell do you mean" He screamed

"They aren’t moving" Puffy backed Eret up.

Tommy turned his gaze towards his brother

"Techno what did you do"

"Tommy, I'm just as surprised as you' Techno replied glancing around. He was confused, he had only ever seen a wither stop once. _But that was under the command of an elytra. Specifically nether elytra and they're extinct._

He quickly picked up his communicator

"Hey Phil, since your and elytra can you sense any other Elytra in the server"

"I can only detect one other, which I'm pretty sure is Quackity" Phil replied quickly

Techno turned back to Tommy so they were facing eye to eye. "Get Quackity here right NOW"

Tommy's face appeared stunned his eyes wide and his mouth a little open

He fumbled with his communicator before contacting Quackity

"Big Q get here now"

"What do you mean Tommy?"

"Just get here"

There was a pause while all sides waited for Quackity to arrive. Even Dream had stopped the rain of TNT. Instead, he was sitting with his legs over the obsidian, eagerly listening to his communicator. The tension in the was thick. Almost like everyone was holding their breaths.

Quackity quickly made it over, faster than usual due to swiftness he gained off Techno. At that Phil swopped in. His magnificent black wings curling up and his small twig horns poking out from under his hat. He also had a thin tail peeking out from under his robe.

"So what do you guys need me for" Quackity exclaimed puffing, despite trying to sound cheerful he sounded very nervous

"Transform" Techno demanded

"W-What" Quackity stuttered

"You heard him transform" Philza demanded

"But I'm just a duck shapeshifter, why would you need to see that" Quackity defended, shaking his hands in his face

"Then prove it to us" Techno lifted his sword to Quackity's neck

Quackity's eyes went wide as he stared down at the sword on pointed to his neck, he let out a breath and transformed. Dark twig-like horns grew out of his forehead. A thick sandy yellow tail grew out his tailbone. The tip was adorned with a golden tuft of feathers. The most magnificent thing was the wings. They were golden and glimmered under the light of the fire. They were twice his height and lay draped on the floor. His hands darkened in colour, to an almost pitch black.

Gasps were heard from everyone, even Dream's eyes widened a little. Phil stepped closer, examining Quackity. He lifted his wings and compared Quackity's to his own.

"It wasn't him, he's an End Elytra" Phil announced to everyone

"What's an Elytra?" Tubbo blurted out

Phil, Quackity and Techno exchanged glances before Phil decided to speak up.

"Well, you see an elytra is a very rare type of bird. Elytra's are extremely powerful creatures; you see we can control mobs" Everyone looked slightly alarmed, but nobody dared interrupt Phil. "There are three different types of elytra, End, Nether and Overworld. Each group can control mobs from their select world. End Elytra's have teleporting powers and control End mobs. Nether Elytra's have fire powers and can control mobs in the end. Overworld Elytra's are split into two Subspecies, being Sea and Land. They can both control Overworld mobs although sea ones have water powers and land ones have earth powers" Phil finished

Everyone was left stunned for at least until Hbomb decided to speak. "Why are they so rare?"

Phil grew a little squeamish at the question but answered it anyway. "Well you see, our wings are used as good gliding tools" Everyone physically flinched at that, most were disgusted that someone would do such a thing." Because of the hunting, we had to compete in many wars, mainly against Demon Inc. who specifically hunted us for our tails, which were used in there experiments" Antfrost and Tommy glanced down at the mention of the company.

Everyone was left to their own thinking after that.

"Does that mean the person who stopped the withers is a nether elytra?" Niki questioned

"Yes, except there's one problem" Techno paused "They're extinct"

More gasps were heard from across the server, pity and sadness in everyone's expressions

At that moment one of the withers moved, shooting a skull at Techno. The piglin quickly dodged as the ground beneath him exploded. Screams were heard for everyone to get out of the way, they were quickly stopped though when no more withers attacked and they all went back to being frozen

Dream water bucketed down to join Techno in his new position.

"Well obviously they're not extinct, considering someone just controlled the wither to shoot you" Dream stated

Tommy immediately went to scream curses at dream but was quickly stopped by Tubbo

"If anyone's a nether elytra speak up now" Techno proclaimed

Nobody spoke up

Phil and Quackity glanced awkwardly at each other

In a flash, everyone was pinned to the ground by sharp red feathers. Everyone except for four people. Dream, Techno, Phil and Ranboo where slowly being lifted up by the red feathers. They were safely placed on the obsidian grid. As soon as the feathers left, Dream launched himself to the edge. Peering out over the wreckage. Waiting for the nether elytra to show itself 

Below the surface, a low growl was heard. And then and the ear-shattering roar was heard. The ground rumbled, every pebble bouncing, every piece of soil moving. In the sky, the wither started to move. Each wither stationed itself at a house. And in an instant, each house was obliterated. On the ground the people shaking, some even crying. The withers dove into the caverns, exploding they're way to bedrock.

As quick as light a pair of red wing entered the sky. Attached to those wings was a beautiful creature. It looked like a cat but at the size of a lion. It had dark black fur and a white belly. The centre of its face was also white, it stretched over its head and down it's back. There were orange patterns on its stomach and back. At the end of the thick long tail was a red blade. It looked sharp enough to cut someone's head clean off. It had twig-like horns wrap around its ears, very similar to rams horns. It had a smaller pair of horns growing from the top of its head and shoulders. Its claws and feet were the colour of soul sand. The eyes were intense, a crazed glint to them. The right one was completely blacked out except for the glowing orange pupil. The other eye was a dull blue colour in the shape of a fire. There was a small fire on the forehead, it was peeking out from under a tightly wrapped bandana.

Everyone was shocked speechless.

It opened its mouth to reveal sharp fangs, they pointed into a maniacal smile and released a shoot of bright orange flame which quickly turned blue. The people on the ground screamed as they're bodied burned, they're bones melting into nothing. It was long and painful, being melted alive. Everyone on the ground died, burned to ash. There were few survivors, notably, Niki, Purpled, Eret, Ponk and Bad. Those who survived quickly ran away to their secret bases. Those who did not were spawn trapped. With many fearing for their lives they stayed spawn trapped. The withers hit bedrock and soon after that was disposed of by the mighty elytra.

It flapped its red wings and landed in front of the small anarchist group. All members stood shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Who are you!" Dream weakly pointed his sword at the magnificent but dangerous creature.

Phil lowered Dream's sword and walked up to the beast. He extended his wings and horns to show the beast that he was off the same kind. The anger immediately left the elytra's eyes.

A poof of smoke followed and a person was standing in front of them. Everyone was rendered speechless at the person standing in front of them. Not a single person that the person in front of them would be who he is.

Dreams sword rattled on the ground. He had dropped it in shock.

"So are you guys going to thank me for winning your war" The person muttered putting an arm behind their back

"I thought you guys were extinct" Techno and Phil exclaimed at the same time

"Nearly, but there's still a few of left" The person replied

  
Dream abruptly jumped up and hugged the person

"Why didn't you tell me Sapnap!?" He asked looked Sapnap dead in the eye

Sapnap adverted his gaze "I didn't know how you would take it" He admitted

Dream hugged Sapnap tighter "We're going to tell each other everything after this" Dream whispered

After Dream released him from the hug he turned to the rest anarchists. "How about we blow up the rest of the TNT?"

"Let's GO!!" Everyone yelled at once

A smirk crossed Sapnap's face.

"Race you to the first dispensers Dream"

"Oh you're on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a teaser for the new Au I'm doing, it's called the hybrid Au
> 
> Next chapter will take a while since it will be roughly over 28000 words. I've worked on that for the last few months which is why it took me so long to get a chapter out.
> 
> In between that wait, I might share some concept art for the elytra's and characters from the hybrid Au

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/4wG8t7u


End file.
